freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Z F
The Case of the Hiccups … One day, Wubbzy was walking along, wondering what to do. He soon came upon his friend, who had picked out some lovely tulips. ‘’I found these things today!’’ Daizy said excitedly. ‘’Oh, wow,’’ Wubbzy replied admiringly. Then, something unexpected happened: Wubbzy gave out a loud ‘’''HIC!’’'' ‘’Lavender lollipops,’’ Daizy said, surprised. ‘’What was that?’’ Wubbzy was hiccupping uncontrollably as he spoke. ‘’I got---''hic---''the hiccups---''HIC!’’'' ‘’Want me to scare you?’’ Daizy offered. ‘’Oh, I don’t think---''hic---''that would work---''HIC!’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’Well, then…I suppose you’ll have to get used to it,’’ Daizy shrugged. ‘’Get used to---''HIC---''hiccups?’’ Wubbzy repeated. ‘’Yes,’’ Daizy replied. ‘’Oh, come---''HIC---''on!’’ Wubbzy protested. ‘’I am now---''hic---''hiccuping every time I---''hic---''talk!’’ ‘’Every time?’’ Daizy repeated. ‘’Yeah, ''HIC!’’ ''Wubbzy answered. ‘’My, my,’’ Daizy said. ‘’Well, I don’t know what to do with you.’’ Then Daizy kissed Wubbzy! Wubbzy started to feel funny. He saw hearts flying around him. But still he hiccupped. ‘’You kissed me---''hic---''Daizy!’’ ‘’I did,’’ Daizy boasted. ‘’How is a---''hic---''kiss going to make my---''hic---''hiccups go away?’’ inquired Wubbzy. ‘’Goodness me,’’ frowned Daizy. ‘’You really ''are ''hiccupping a lot.’’ ‘’Yeah, ''HIC!’’ ''Wubbzy agreed. ‘’I wonder---''hic---''why?’’ … Wubbzy found himself in the Jumpstart world. Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha were there, and they could tell something was wrong. ‘’What’s the matter, Wubbzy?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’I got the---''hic---''hiccups!’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’They are---''hic---''apparently unstoppable!’’ ‘’Oh, my goodness,’’ worried Hopsalot. ‘’I know---''hic---''right?’’ said Wubbzy with genuine sincerity. ‘’You just---''hic---''can’t believe that I’m hiccupping---''hic---''every time I talk!’’ ‘’That is something to worry about,’’ Eleanor sympathized. ‘’Yes, Eleanor,’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’Should we get a doctor?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’No need---''hic---''for a doctor, thank you!’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’Who will be---''hic---''the doctor?’’ ‘’One of the Care Bears,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Which---''hic---''is?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Funshine Bear!’’ Kisha shouted. ‘’Are you---''hic---''lying?’’ Wubbzy answered with suspicion. ‘’No, she really is a great doctor,’’ Eleanor insisted. ‘’And she’ll---''hic---''know what to do?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Uh, let’s find out,’’ Kisha replied. So Kisha called Funshine Bear and asked her to come immediately. Funshine Bear was happy to come on over, so she arrived at the Jumpstart world in a flash. ‘’It is I, Doctor Funshine Bear,’’ Funshine Bear announced. ‘’Doctor---''hic---''Funshine Bear?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’That’s right!’’ Funshine Bear replied. Funshine Bear listened to Wubbzy’s heartbeat. ‘’Doesn’t seem too bad,’’ she said. ‘’Uh, no, wait a minute, it IS very bad, no lie.’’ ‘’But I’d rather---''hic---''wait until those hiccups go away and be gone,’’ Wubbzy said. ‘’Well, all right,’’ Funshine Bear reluctantly agreed. Wubbzy sighed. ‘’Well---''hic---''guys, I don’t want to---''hic---''keep hiccupping all the time!’’ ‘’Well, please wait until they go away, little fella,’’ Kisha suggested. ‘’I---hic---''am tired of hiccupping while talking!’’ Wubbzy grumped. ‘’At the moment, there’s nothing we could do,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Just wait for them to go away,’’ predicted Hopsalot. ZeFronk then appeared next to the sad, confused Wubbzy. ‘’Oh, hiccups are so not good, Wubbzy,’’ he announced pitifully. ‘’ZeFronk---''hic---''you’re here---''hic!’’ ''Wubbzy cried. ‘’Zhat is an awful case of hiccups,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’I---''hic---''know,’’ added Wubbzy. ‘’I have never hiccupped in my life,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Really---''hic---''ZeFronk?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’No,’’ ZeFronk replied. ‘’But, oh boy, zhose hiccups come every zime you zalk.’’ ‘’Isn’t it---''hic---''annoying!’’ Wubbzy said with a bitter frown. ‘’Yes, it ''is ''annoying,’’ was ZeFronk’s answer. ‘’I wouldn’t like it if I hiccupped while I zalked, either.’’ ‘’He is hiccupping a lot,’’ Hopsalot piped up worriedly. ‘’Yes, I see that, Hopsalot,’’ ZeFronk observed. ‘’But Wubbzy needs zo wait until his hiccups go away, eh.’’ ‘’Well, he doesn’t like it,’’ Kisha admitted. ‘’Who doesn’t like that!’’ ZeFronk replied. ‘’It’s annoying.’’ ‘’We know that!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’But now, what would stop Wubbzy’s hiccupping?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Gosh, I don’t know,’’ ZeFronk said with uncertainty. ‘’Something that is totally amazing,’’ Kisha added. ‘’So amazing that it actually might make Wubbzy’s hiccups go away!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Are you ''sure ''zhis would work?’’ ZeFronk asked. ‘’Yeah!’’ Hopsalot said happily. Eleanor was thinking of the four of them to find something interesting. But ZeFronk wanted them to split up. ‘’Me and Eleanor will look for a painting of Widget,’’ ZeFronk decided. ‘’And Hopsalot, you go with Kisha.’’ ‘’What shall ''we ''do, then?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Kisha, you can paint a picture of Wubbzy smiling,’’ ZeFronk suggested. ‘’Okay,’’ Kisha agreed. So Hospalot and Kisha went one way. ZeFronk and Eleanor went the other way. … ZeFronk and Eleanor traveled until they found a picture of Widget. She was with Gidget the robot, clearly. ‘’Wubbzy loves robots,’’ Eleanor marveled. ‘’Yes!’’ ZeFronk replied. ‘’This will be even ''better ''than having to find a picture of only Widget!’’ ‘’You think?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’I think so,’’ ZeFronk admitted. ‘’Well, let’s look at and make sure it’s attractive enough, okay, ZeFronk?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Let’s do it!’’ ZeFronk said. So ZeFronk and Eleanor took time to look at the picture of Widget and Gidget the awesome robot. … Meanwhile, Hopsalot and Kisha were looking for Kisha’s easel. They knew that Kisha’s easel was what Kisha used to paint her pictures, and she could draw a smiling Wubbzy right then and there, and then how pleased Wubbzy would be! ‘’Okay, let’s start,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’This is for Wubbzy,’’ Kisha reminded him. ‘’Yeah,’’ Hopsalot agreed. ‘’Let’s get started,’’ said Kisha. So Kisha started painting Wubbzy. She even added a toothy smile for Wubbzy, to make it look interesting. Hopsalot and Kisha admired the painting. ‘’What do you think?’’ Kisha asked Hopsalot. ‘’Looks good,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Yeah,’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’I like his smile,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’Me, too,’’ Kisha put in giddily. ‘’Let’s go show this to Wubbzy!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’I’m ready!’’ answered Kisha. And she and Hopsalot started walking back. … Wubbzy saw the picture of Widget and Gidget and the picture of himself smiling. He was so amazed by them that his hiccups went away promptly. Wubbzy was amazed to find himself talking without hiccupping again. Wubbzy was especially grateful for his friends for stopping his hiccups. It was a fantastic, extraordinary accomplishment. THE END Category:12222222 Category:177777777 Category:1777777777 Category:20000 Category:200001 Category:200002 Category:2000000003 Category:20000004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Stories Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:A host from bfb Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI)